


Kuroo Tetsurou's 7 Step Plan to Loving Kozume Kenma

by wrenrouge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least not anymore, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, i wrote most of this in 2017/8 so it's not completely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenrouge/pseuds/wrenrouge
Summary: In retrospect, Kuroo should have seen it coming.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 24
Kudos: 298
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics, Work's I've Finished





	Kuroo Tetsurou's 7 Step Plan to Loving Kozume Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kuroken day! I started this fic through a different pen name like 3 years ago, but now I've finished it here. If you know my other pen name, keep it to yourself please! I Hope you all enjoy!!!

**Step 1: Confess to him**

In retrospect, Kuroo should have seen it coming. 

Kuroo Tetsurou had known Kozume Kenma for the better part of his life. They've been close friends since the very beginning. Wherever one went, the other would follow. It was an easy relationship between the two, and it's this easiness that should have clued in Kuroo of what his feelings for a certain puddinghead would turn into. The fact of the matter was that Kuroo had developed a crush on Kenma and thus threw a big wrench into their friendship, or so he thought.

Kuroo had denied it. He really did. He tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest at the sight of Kenma, especially in the morning, when Kenma's sleepy face made him look even cuter. He expertly sashayed away from thoughts of holding Kenma's hand whenever he saw it unoccupied by his usual handheld. He was definitely not thinking about Kenma's hair and how soft it looked, or how beautiful his golden eyes were, or even how attractive he looked despite being all sweaty from practice. 

God, he had it bad. 

It got worse once he'd accepted his fate. Seeing Kenma wasn't the same, much less being next to him. Kuroo had become hyper aware of his presence, every shared touch, even a slight graze sent his brain into overdrive. Not that he didn't like being close to Kenma, he just didn't want his friend to catch the hint that Kuroo had feelings for him. No, if Kenma would ever find out, Kuroo would say it outright. He'd even planned it out, rehearsed it many times in his head in steps. The only thing he needed was courage to actually set things in motion.

* * *

The day had a light breeze despite it being hot as hell. Kuroo remembers it perfectly, because this was the day he had gathered enough courage to finally tell Kenma about his feelings...or he likes to tell himself that's how it went. 

They were lying on the floor of Kuroo's bedroom; Kenma's face next to the small fan by Kuroo's desk. Despite this, he was engrossed in a video game, pushing at the buttons quickly but with a steady precision that only came with years of practice. Kuroo lay on the floor next to him, nose shoved in a book...literally. He had started out reading and his intention was to get farther into his book, but reading always lulled him to sleep. So there he was, conked out, on the floor, with a book on his face. 

Much later, he awoke to the sight of Kenma still fully immersed in his game. He studied him for a bit, how Kenma slouched even more when sitting, the endearing way he stuck his tongue out when he was trying to pass a particularly hard level, the intensity of his golden-eyed gaze directed at his game. Kuroo loved seeing Kenma this way, even if all he was doing was playing a video game and completely ignoring him.  _ God, I’m so in love with you _ , he thought to himself. 

"I love you too." Kenma said disrupting the quiet of the room, but still preoccupied with his game. 

"Wait, what?" It didn't take long for Kuroo to figure out that he had spoken out loud and that Kenma had responded back. “Uh, Kenma, what?” Kuroo’s heart rate picked up as he tried to process the insinuation of the situation. 

“I’m in love with you too,” came Kenma’s quiet reply, sharp eyes still glued to his game. 

Kuroo sat up in that instant “ Say that again.” He almost shouted. 

Kenma finally looked up from his game and toward Kuroo with a perplexed expression on his face, “I’m in love with you?” 

Still processing the situation, Kuroo scooted closer to Kenma. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Kenma liked him back or at least he assumed Kenma did. 

“Kenma,” he started. “D-do you like me?” 

“That’s what I said.” 

Kuroo straight up giggle snorted with glee. He couldn’t help but grin at Kenma’s confirmation. “I like you too.” 

Kenma looked at him with a tender look in his eyes, “I know,” he breathed out as a lock of his hair covered his eyes. Kuroo ached to brush it back, and so he did. He carefully pushed the lock aside and behind Kenma’s ear. Kuroo grazed Kenma’s cheek and slowly moved downward tracing the pout of Kenma’s lips. “ God, I’m so in love with you.” he whispered. 

“What do you want to do about it?” Kenma whispered back against Kuroo’s fingers. The air around them felt heavy with anticipation. Kuroo felt as though any wrong movement would destroy any chance Kuroo had with Kenma. 

“This mostly,” Kuroo said as he tilted Kenma’s chin and god did Kuroo feel suave when he said that. 

Their kiss was short and sweet; nothing but a light graze of lips, but Kuroo felt fire run through his body. Static filled his senses, and if he was completely honest with himself, he felt a bit lightheaded. But still, he remained with his eyes closed for fear of losing the moment. 

“Kuro, are you okay?” 

“Yeah” he lied. He was not okay. He was ascending and it was because Kozume Kenma had told him he loved him and kissed him square on the mouth.

“Then open your eyes, stupid.” 

“Let me just savor the moment for a few more seconds.” Kuroo could feel Kenma’s eyes rolling, but he didn’t expect to feel a weight on his lap and arms around his neck. 

Kuroo opened his eyes to see a very flustered Kenma on his lap. “Why don’t we make more moments instead, “ Kenma said hiding behind his hair, but Kuroo could see the red of his cheeks and he thought it looked wonderful on Kenma. But instead of flustering the puddinghead even more, he decided to follow along. “ As you wish,” he finally responded as he put his hands on Kenma’s hips. 

“Don’t quote books at me.” came Kenma’s petulant response and Kuroo would have straight up laughed if it wasn’t for the fact that his mouth was then abruptly preoccupied with Kenma’s once more. 

**Step 2: Take him out on a date**

“Kenma, now that we're official, let's go on a date.” 

“No.” 

* * *

"Kenma, are you ready?" 

Kenma walked down the stairs wearing his typical baggy jeans and oversized hoodie, but Kuroo thought he looked breathtaking. "Kuro, close your mouth, it's embarrassing," came Kenma's response. 

Kuroo hadn't even noticed he'd left his mouth open, he was too preoccupied checking out Kenma to care. "Right, sorry," he said, "So are you ready?" 

Kenma hummed in agreement. They had agreed they'd go to a local fair. It was technically a date, but since these outings were frequent between the two, it just felt like any activity they've done together. 

Even so, Kuroo felt excited; this was his chance to romance Kenma even more. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other...and the subsequent makeout session, they hadn't really talked about their new relationship. They had only made out once or twice, which Kuroo had to admit was  _ a very good change _ , but he still wanted more. He wanted dates with Kenma where they held hands under tables while they drank milkshakes together. He wanted to do everything romantic possible, because he loved Kenma, and Kenma deserved to know how much Kuroo loved him. 

* * *

"What do you want to do first?" 

"Hm?" Kenma looked up from his phone. Despite him looking elsewhere, Kuroo knew Kenma was listening. He just needed time to process and articulate his thoughts. "Let's go on the ferris wheel." he finally said walking toward the ride in question. 

Kuroo followed along before Kenma abruptly stopped. Then without hesitation he reached out and grabbed Kuroo's hand, interlacing their fingers together before resuming his pace toward the ferris wheel. Kuroo felt his face heat up, he never expected for Kenma to initiate anything, but he wasn't complaining, Kenma was just full of surprises today, he guessed. 

They got to the line and Kenma let go of Kuroo's hand and quickly took out his PSP from his pocket. Before Kuroo could figure out what was going on, Kenma was already deeply absorbed in his game. Kuroo just smiled leaning his head over Kenma's shoulder to watch him play. This was also something completely normal to them, Kenma would play and Kuroo would watch. 

"What are you playing?"

"A game." 

Kuroo pinched Kenma's cheek at the response, "Don't be cheeky."

Kenma looked back at Kuroo giving him a disgruntled look. "Stop that," he said waving away Kuroo's hand. 

Kuroo only laughed. 

The line moved until it was finally their turn to get on a passenger car. Kuroo let Kenma go on first and then promptly joined him inside. As they waited for the rest of the passengers to board they talked about mundane things, each taking jabs at each other whenever possible. It felt natural as breathing for both of them. 

Finally, the ride started moving without stopping, and both stopped to admire the view. They had arrived at the fair in the evening and now they were seeing the last dregs of sunlight and the first stars appearing in the sky. 

"It's really beautiful up here," Kenma said breaking the silence. 

Kuroo snapped from his moment of staring at Kenma, "Yeah, so beautiful," he said with a long sigh. Staring at Kenma for a long time did that to him. 

Kenma just looked at him and quickly snapped his head to look away from Kuroo, unable to withstand seeing the lovestruck look on Kuroo's face. "You're so embarrassing." 

"But you love me, anyway." Kuroo said as he leaned into Kenma's space, a crooked smile on his face. 

Kenma turned around in that moment, causing them to bump heads. Kuroo hissed, massaging his forehead to alleviate the pain, but not long after that, he felt small hands grab his face. Slowly and gently, Kenma kissed Kuroo's forehead, "Sorry," he apologized. "Is that better?"

Kuroo was too awestruck to answer, so he did the next best thing. He leaned down and kissed Kenma on the lips. It started slow, like most of their kisses did, but then Kuroo bit down on Kenma's bottom lip and the moan that followed prompted a heated makeout session. They completely lost track of time, oblivious to their surroundings, only aware of their lips and how they fit so perfectly together. It wasn't until they heard someone clear their throat that they stopped abruptly. 

Kuroo looked up to see a young man staring at them with a permanent scowl on his face. "Ride's over," the man said nonchalantly, removing their security bar, "please exit to the right."

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's arm and escorted them out of the ride, all the while faces red and both unable to speak. 

* * *

They traveled through the fair, getting on as many rides as they could. At some point they stopped to share a funnel cake, where they decided to call it a day. 

Before they left, Kenma's attention went to a far corner of the fair, where they held the shooting games. Kenma led Kuroo toward a particular stand, asking the man in charge how much it cost to play as well as the rules. Kuroo just listened to the interaction and watched as Kenma got ready to shoot the bottles on the end of the stand. 

Kenma was a natural at all games, and these carnival games were nothing, so Kuroo wasn't really surprised when Kenma shot every single bottle down. The man at the stand just stared with his mouth open, unable to process how this pudding-headed kid had won the game. 

Kenma pointed at the giant calico cat in the corner of the stand.  _ So that's what Kenma wanted _ , Kuroo thought. Once the man gave them the cat, Kuroo turned to Kenma to ask if he was ready to go. But before he could finish asking his question, the calico cat was shoved into his arms. 

"Wha—" 

Kenma faced away from Kuroo, "I got it for you," he mumbled. 

And for the upteenth time that night, Kuroo felt his face heat up. 

"T-thank you." 

"Let's go home," Kenma said grabbing Kuroo's free hand and leading him out of the fair, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

* * *

Kuroo was over the moon at how happy he was from their date. He realized that it wasn't him, but Kenma, that did most of the romancing, but he couldn't care less. He loved Kenma, and he was happy to know that Kenma was just as invested in their relationship as he was. 

"Did you like the fair?" Kuroo asked as on the train ride home. 

"Mhmm," was Kenma's only response, completely absorbed in his game. 

Kuroo smiled contently, squeezing Kenma's hand, and Kenma squeezed back. 

  
  


**Step 3: Tell him you love him**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. 

Before he knew it, Kuroo was about to start college. 

He'd gotten into many different schools around the country, but ultimately he chose a school in Tokyo, where he had received a sports scholarship to play volleyball. Also, the school was still far enough that it was best if he dormed on campus. Kuroo didn’t mind this, in fact, he was excited to live on his own for a bit. He wouldn’t be completely by himself anyway, he’d been assigned a roommate and all he knew about him was that his name was Oikawa Tooru. He really needed to contact him to get to know him better. But first, he had to pack. 

Packing up the things he was going to take to his college dorm room wasn’t difficult, but it was difficult when he had his boyfriend there. Kenma had come by to help him pack, but really what Kenma was doing was playing a video game on top of Kuroo’s bed. Kuroo didn’t mind Kenma’s antics as he was quite used to them. What he did mind was the fact that both of them hadn’t talked about Kuroo’s move and the implications that had for their relationship. 

Kuroo knew that even though he wasn’t moving far, their relationship would still take the qualities of a long-distance one. He wasn’t sure if Kenma was okay with that, and he wanted to ask, but he wasn’t sure how. "Just tell him," Yaku had angrily suggested to him, multiple times in fact, but it was easier said than done. 

He looked over at his boyfriend. Just thinking about the fact that Kenma was his boyfriend made him all mushy inside, it was gross. Kenma was sprawled out on a corner of his bed strategically pressing buttons on his PS Vita. He hadn’t said much since he got there and although that was typical of Kenma, today the silence felt...strange. 

"Hey Kenma," Kuroo started, unsure of what to say next. Kenma hummed an affirmation, letting Kuroo know that he was listening. "Do you," he paused, putting an item inside a box "I mean, are you...okay with this?" 

"Okay with what?" 

"Okay with me...leaving," Kuroo said, turning around to face Kenma. 

There was silence, Kuroo unsure if he had said the right thing. 

Kenma sighed as he paused his game and Kuroo wasn't sure what to think of that. "No," he finally said after a long silence. That response alone almost broke Kuroo. Kenma was honest, and when someone asked him something he'd give an honest answer. This was no different, but it broke Kuroo's heart that he was somehow hurting Kenma. 

"Listen—"

"No, Kuro. You listen." Kenma interrupted, standing up from the bed. "I'm proud of you and your accomplishments. I’m really glad you got in where you did and that they noticed your talents. I want you to be happy and if that means moving away for a bit, so be it.” 

“Kenma—"

“Look, I know this has been bothering you for a while now. It's been bothering me too, but I love you and I know this move won't change that. We're going to be okay. I trust you, Kuro." 

Kuroo wasn't sure what he was feeling. Relief? Happiness? Both? He wasn't even sure what he was so afraid of happening in the first place. However, he did know that in that moment, his heart had swelled with so much love for Kenma and he wanted him to know that. So, he traveled the short distance from his desk to his bed where Kenma was standing. He looked tense, fists clenched and mouth tight. Kuroo wanted to soothe him. They stood there, parallel to each other, golden gaze meeting another one just like it. After what seemed like hours, Kuroo made the first move, he was almost hesitant as he took a strand of Kenma's hair and brushed it behind his ear, Kenma’s eyes never faltering from his own. 

“I trust you too” he said quietly taking one of Kenma’s hands into his own and bringing it to his lips, ghosting a kiss on Kenma’s knuckles. “I love you,” he whispered, “ so much,” and pulled Kenma toward him into a hug. 

He never wanted to let go, he wanted to hold Kenma in his arms until there wasn’t any doubt that they would always be together. Kuroo held tightly to Kenma, and Kenma did the same, both unable to let go, because they didn’t want to let go. Kuroo brushed his hands through Kenma's hair, leaning down to kiss the top of Kenma's head as Kenma clung to Kuroo's shirt. They stood there, swaying their bodies, smelling each other's scents and holding on as tight as they possibly could. 

For the remainder of the day, Kuroo stopped packing. Instead he and Kenma spent the time cuddled up in bed. Kuroo held Kenma, arm lazily looped around his waist while Kenma rested his head on Kuroo's chest, their hands held together. They talked about anything and everything they could think of, not taking into consideration the time. Sometimes they would just look at each other and smile before leaning forward and meeting in a tender kiss. Their lips would brush against each other, but never deepen, instead choosing to communicate all their love and devotion through soft presses and touches. 

Kuroo was still a bit worried about how their relationship would change, but he was willing to give it a try, because he wasn't going to be alone. He had Kenma, and knowing that Kenma was just as ready to take on this challenge with him motivated him to move forward. "I love you," Kuroo would say in between kisses, "I love you," Kenma would respond back and that was all the reassurance they needed to know that their relationship would endure any obstacle. And as Kuroo watched Kenma's sleepy eyes close that evening, there was no doubt in his mind that he would love him for the rest of their lives. 

**Step 4: Ask him to move in with you**

As Kuroo got used to living away from home and adjusting to his new college lifestyle, his relationship with Kenma blossomed in its own way. Sure, they didn't see each other as often anymore, but they were always messaging each other and making sure the other was okay. When their schedules managed to sync, they would either video chat together, or if time permitted, they would visit each other. Kuroo wasn't going to deny that it was difficult for them to adjust, sometimes they even had arguments about the whole ordeal, but when he got to see Kenma's face again, he knew in his heart that it was worth it. 

Eventually it was Kenma's turn to move out and start his own college adventure. He had decided to go to the same school as Kuroo. It was an easy enough choice to make, they had a good program for what he wanted to do, and it wasn't as far away from home. Kuroo had felt bad at first, thinking Kenma was only choosing his school because of him, but after reassuring him multiple times, Kenma finally made Kuroo understand his intentions. "You being there is a bonus." Kenma had said and Kuroo believed him. 

Kenma was set to move into the dorms much like Kuroo had almost a year ago. The difference was, Kuroo was thinking of moving out of the dorms and getting his own apartment. He was considering asking Kenma to move in with him, but he didn't want to take away from Kenma's college experience. As ecstatic as Kuroo was that Kenma would now live close to him, Kuroo felt as though he shouldn't monopolize Kenma's time. He wanted Kenma to thrive on his own without Kuroo clinging on to him all the time. 

"That's stupid." Oikawa said as Kuroo told him his woes. 

"You're supposed to agree with me and tell me I'm a good boyfriend." Kuroo slumped down further on his bed. 

"But you're stupid and your reasoning is stupid." Oikawa said from his own bed. He was on his phone, trying to text his  _ own _ boyfriend, but Kuroo’s complaining had made it a difficult task to do. 

“Why though?” Kuroo asked, face smothered by his pillow. 

“Because you’re overthinking the situation,” was Oikawa's easy reply. “ You’re too busy trying to figure out how Kenma feels, but haven’t even asked him how he really feels. Maybe he actually wants to move in with you, have you thought of that?”

Kuroo felt like he was just slapped in the face. He hadn’t considered that he had to ask Kenma about how he felt, he'd just assumed he'd know. Kuroo had known Kenma since they were children, it was easy to know what Kenma was thinking and he thought maybe this applied to now. "But, how do I ask?" 

"Easy. You just go up to him and ask him, 'Want to move in with me?'" Oikawa supplied, finally clicking send on his phone. "It's guaranteed to work, I promise." 

"You're an asshole." Kuroo groaned. 

Oikawa laughed, "Happy to be of service." 

* * *

They were in Kenma's room, Kuroo finally having a day off school to visit. They were tucked into each other, Kuroo's larger frame enveloping Kenma from behind. They had taken a nap together and now they were just talking, filling the silence with their voices. 

"Remember that time you fell into a pond and all the koi just came to you in droves?" 

"That was traumatizing." Kenma said, remembering the incident. 

"It was hilarious actually." 

"Shut up." 

Kuroo laughed, taking Kenma's hand into his own, bringing it to his lips. "I love you, you know?" 

"I love you, too," Kenma turned around to face Kuroo, "Even if you're a jerk sometimes." 

Kuroo snorted at that, before leaning forward and claiming Kenma's lips. The kiss was velvety soft, nothing but a feather touch against lips. As they broke apart, Kuroo kept his eyes closed trying to memorize the feel of Kenma's lips on his own. 

He opened his eyes to a smiling Kenma, and god he'd never felt as lucky as in that moment. He wanted nothing more than to be with Kenma, to be together and be inseparable. So he swallowed his fear and asked the question that was on his mind for weeks now, "Move in with me." Except it wasn't phrased like a question, but more as a request, one Kenma could reject if he was so inclined to. 

Kenma's eyes grew wide at the statement before softening, "Yeah." he breathed out, "I'll move in with you." 

"You will?" 

"I've been waiting for you to ask, actually." Kenma's eyes suddenly avoiding Kuroo. 

Kuroo had never felt more like an idiot than in that moment. Kenma had been waiting all this time for something Kuroo thought for sure wasn't plausible. Oikawa was right, he  _ was _ stupid. Instead of dwelling on it, he enveloped Kenma into a hug. "You make me so happy." he said into Kenma's hair. 

* * *

It was a month before school started and both Kuroo and Kenma had started moving into their new apartment. They had found a place close enough to campus that was relatively cheap, which was impressive considering how expensive every other place was. It was a little rundown, but it was cozy and that's all that mattered. They had almost finished unpacking, the only boxes left being Kuroo's library of books and some of Kenma's video games. 

They were in the living room. Kuroo was reading a book on one side of the couch while Kenma played a game on his PS Vita on the other. Kuroo glanced over where Kenma was sitting, taking in the image of his boyfriend curled up in a corner. He had his tongue sticking out in concentration and Kuroo couldn't help but think it was cute. To think he was so close to missing the opportunity to live with Kenma, and all because he had been stupid enough to think Kenma didn't want it too. 

Kenma must've felt he was being watched because in that moment his golden gaze turned toward Kuroo. 

"What?" He asked. 

Kuroo smiled, unable to hide the giddiness from his answer, "Nothing, I just love you." 

Kenma looked back at his game, face turning pink, before brushing his hair behind his ear. "Sap." 

Kuroo only laughed. 

**Step 5: Make love to him**

The door slammed open, two intertwined figures entered the room, Kenma didn't even have time to lock the door properly before Kuroo's lips assaulted his once more. Their kiss was urgent, both of them desperate to get a taste of the other. Kuroo lavished Kenma’s lips as best as he could; when he felt Kenma’s tongue curling into his mouth, he allowed him entrance and their kiss became sloppier. Kuroo licked at the inside of Kenma’s mouth and Kenma let out a small mewl that made Kuroo’s blood rush south. 

"We should..." Kuroo broke their kiss, "go to our room." Kenma only nodded as he was pulled by the hand into their bedroom. 

Once in their room, Kenma pushed Kuroo toward the bed, and as Kuroo flopped on top of it, Kenma straddled his lap. Kuroo's hand automatically went to Kenma's hips, the other went up to stroke Kenma's cheek, pushing his hair away from his face. "God you're so beautiful" said Kuroo as he felt a surge of love for his boyfriend. Kenma responded by leaning downward to kiss him once more. This time it was slower and more deliberate, their lips sliding together at an easy pace. 

Kuroo pushed upward and flipped them around, now he was the one on top. He peppered Kenma's face with kisses, before reaching his lips once more. Kuroo wouldn't get enough of Kenma's lips, he had always loved how they felt, the small pout opening up to him as he slipped his tongue inside. Kenma's hands grabbed at Kuroo's shirt as he let out another mewl. They broke their kiss and looked at each other, their thoughts connecting and understanding what they both wanted. 

Kuroo took no time in taking off his shirt and Kenma leaned upward to take off his own.They worked together to take off everything getting in the way of their bodies connecting with one another. They had never gone this far in their relationship. Sure they had rolled around and grinded against each other when they were in the mood, and sure they had seen each other naked many times, but they were never in this position where being without clothes meant something carnal was about to change in their relationship. 

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, observing his body spread in front of him, "God, I love you so much." he said as he rubbed Kenma's shoulders, touching everywhere he could. Kenma looked up at him with those golden eyes, and the love that Kuroo felt for him grew tenfold as Kenma brought Kuroo down to his level, whispering his own love for him before bringing their lips together. 

When they broke apart, Kuroo continued to pepper Kenma's skin with kisses, he started with his temple and worked his way down his cheek and ear, peppering down his neck and clavicle."Kuro, it tickles" Kenma said between giggles, but Kuroo only smiled against his skin, continuing to kiss where he had missed until Kenma rolled over in a fit of giggles because of Kuroo's ministrations. 

"I wasn't done," Kuroo smiled crookedly as he turned Kenma to face him, "Let me finish," he said brushing Kenma's hair away from his face. 

Their eyes locked, and Kenma must've been as love drunk as Kuroo was, when he said, "Okay." 

Kuroo continued with his attentions until he grazed his teeth against Kenma's collarbone, earning him a moan. Wanting to get more of those noises, Kuroo began to suck on Kenma's skin, trailing up his neck, alternating between teeth and lips, leaving as many marks as he could. Then he turned his attention to the rest of Kenma's body, moving downward leaving kisses and marks at his wake. 

"K-kuro," Kenma groaned, "Stop teasing and do something." 

Kuroo sat up, looking down at Kenma, and smiled crookedly, "I just want to make sure you know how much I love you." 

It was easy to see Kenma's blush at this angle, and Kuroo basked in the glory of being able to do that. He leaned down once more to capture Kenma's lips with his own, before going down and adjusting himself between Kenma's legs. 

Kuroo had never been this up and personal with Kenma's dick before. He had seen it many times as they had grown up together, but never like this. Kenma was already growing hard from his earlier teasing, and that excited Kuroo if he was being honest with himself. He tentatively reached for Kenma, hesitantly, as if he was unsure of what to do. And he was, considering this was his first time. 

He took Kenma's cock in his hand and stroked it once, twice and from Kenma's noises, he must've been doing a good job. He continued stroking Kenma until he was fully hard, pre-cum building at the tip. Kenma was vocal about Kuroo's movements, letting him know when he liked something in particular. 

When Kenma was fully hard, Kuroo leaned down to kiss the head, making Kenma hiss. Kuroo's mouth quirked at the corners before kissing down Kenma's shaft. "Kuro, get on with it." Kenma complained, wanting more action that what Kuroo was giving him. 

"As you wish," Kuroo said before he engulfed the head of Kenma's cock with the heat of his mouth. Kenma groaned at the feeling, and Kuroo continued lapping at his member, garnering the most attractive sounds from his boyfriend. 

Kuroo was determined to make him come like this, but Kenma had other ideas. "Kuro, stop," Kenma breathed out as his mouth left his cock with a pop. 

Kuroo looked up at Kenma from his position between his boyfriend's legs, Kenma was panting hard and there was a sheen of sweat across his face and chest, "I want you inside me instead." Kenma finally said between breaths, making Kuroo's whole world flip upside down.

He swallowed, unable to speak, he wasn't sure what to say to Kenma's request. He was nervous and didn't know what he was doing, but he wanted to pleasure Kenma and if Kenma wanted to do this, he would do it. 

Kenma sensing something wrong, sat up, bringing Kuroo back up to where he was, "Are you okay?" he spoke to soothe. 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, he saw how tender his gaze was for him and how much love there was in those eyes. "I'm okay," he spoke, "I'm just a little nervous, but I'm okay." he said leaning forward to kiss his beloved. 

Kenma leaned back avoiding the kiss, "We don't have to do anything, you know?" he brushed his hand against Kuroo's cheek, "We can wait." 

Kuroo smiled, shaking his head, "No," he leaned forward again, "I want you." Kissing Kenma was always something he cherished. And as he kissed him for the umpteenth time, he was left breathless again, but if Kenma could have all his air, he'd be a happy man. 

Kuroo carefully pushed Kenma back on his back as their mouths melded together. Kuroo's hands roamed all throughout Kenma's body and Kenma's did the same to him. 

"Do we have lube?" Kuroo said breaking the kiss. 

"In the nightstand," Kenma pointed toward the side of their bed. 

"Since when do you have lube?" Kuroo asked flummoxed, as he reached for the drawer. 

"I think about you sometimes," Kenma responded. 

"Oh," Kuroo went red at the thought of Kenma touching himself while thinking about him. It wasn't like he didn't do the same thing, it was just so perplexing hearing it said aloud. 

Lube bottle in hand, he placed a pillow under Kenma's hips, before he unscrewed the cap, situating himself between Kenma's legs again. Kuroo squeezed a dollop of lube on his fingers before warming it up. 

"Are you ready?" 

Kenma looked down at him, a small reassuring smile on his face. "Yeah, I am." he whispered. 

Kuroo kissed Kenma's thigh as he slipped part of his finger into Kenma. "Is this okay?" 

Kenma nodded, arm covering his eyes, "Yeah," his voice shook, "It's fine." 

Kuroo continued inserting his finger, earning small whimpers from above. When he finally had his first finger inside Kenma, Kuroo started to pump it in and out. When he thought Kenma was ready, he cautiously started inserting another finger. Kenma quietly moaned above him, and as Kuroo started to scissor his fingers, he pumped them both, Kenma only getting louder. 

"K-Kuro," Kenma mewled, "More." Kuroo took that to mean another digit, so he inserted another, pumping them in and out at and easy pace, making sure Kenma wasn't uncomfortable. Before long, Kenma was writhing from the pleasure, but it wasn't enough and Kenma said as much. He stopped Kuroo, letting him know he was ready for more. 

"Do we have condoms?" 

Kenma shook his head, "No." he said, "but I don't mind it, I want to feel you." 

Kuroo wasn't sure if Kenma knew that he was killing him. "Okay," he said, positioning himself so he can kiss Kenma once more. As they broke apart, Kuroo got the lube, when Kenma took it from him.

"I want to do it." 

Kuroo swallowed, "Okay." Everything was okay when it came to Kenma, absolutely everything. 

Kenma squeezed lube in his hand, warming it up as he crawled over to where Kuroo was. He reached for Kuroo, he had hardened just from preparing Kenma. He slathered lube all over Kuroo's cock, until he deemed him ready. Kuroo letting out moans as Kenma stroked him.

Kuroo then pushed Kenma down on his back, placing the pillow again under his hips. Kenma opened his legs, letting Kuroo arrange himself between them. Kuroo then positioned himself in front of Kenma's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked again. Kenma nodded an affirmation. 

He started slow as he inserted himself inside, and grunted as he slid himself entirely inside Kenma. When he bottomed out, he opened his eyes, unsure of when he had closed them and looked below to see Kenma looking up at him. He smiled faintly, before leaning down to kiss Kenma's temple. "Tell me when to move." 

After a minute, Kenma gave him the okay to move. Kuroo started slow, finding an easy rhythm of pushing in and pulling out. At one moment, his hand reached for Kenma's, tangling their fingers together to further solidify their closeness. Kuroo couldn't believe how he was ever nervous to do this with Kenma. 

The room filled with their moans and heavy breaths, "Faster," Kenma would say, and Kuroo would oblige. Kenma's legs wrapped tightly against Kuroo's hips, his hand grabbing at the fabric of the bed, while his other held tightly to Kuroo's own. 

They were both close, until Kenma moaned out Kuroo's name, too far gone to realize what he had said. "T-tetsurou." That was enough to finish Kuroo, and as he spilled inside Kenma, his world turned white. When he opened his eyes, he realized Kenma had finished too, spilling between them both. He looked down and saw Kenma, tears forming in his eyes because he was just so in love his body couldn't contain it. 

"Are you crying?" 

"I just love you so much." 

Kenma's features softened as he took Kuroo's hand in his own, kissing his fingers. "I love you too," he reached up to wipe the tears from Kuroo's eyes, "so much," his voice cracking. 

They stayed connected until they decided to clean up. Kuroo pulled out and Kenma immediately reached for their nightstand to get some tissues. They quickly cleaned up their mess and just as quickly went under the covers of their bed, both naked and content. 

They turned to face each other. It was peaceful where they were, just the two of them. Kuroo couldn't stop smiling and Kenma couldn't either. They talked about the party they had gone before they found themselves here, and how much fun they had together. They talked about their plans for the next day and what they wanted to do the next morning. Despite the mundane topics, Kuroo couldn't help but think that their relationship had grown, as if they had reached a step together. Kuroo was happy, he had the love of his life in front of him and he wouldn't want it any other way. 

He reached for Kenma's hand, squeezing it, telling him yet again how much love he had for him. Kenma smiled sweetly, squeezing Kuroo's hand in his own. "You're everything to me, too." And somehow that statement encapsulated everything Kuroo felt for Kenma. 

They fell asleep like that, hands held tightly together, a connection that would never be broken. 

**Step 6: Ask him to marry you**

"Is this for a special someone?" The woman behind the counter inquired as Kuroo looked through the selection of rings under the glass. 

"Very special, yeah," Kuroo smiled tenderly as he spotted which ring he wanted, "Can I see that one?" It was a simple platinum band, nothing flashy, with a single white diamond in the center; it was perfect. 

"Oh, you have good taste, I'm sure your special someone will love it." 

Kuroo imagined the ring on Kenma's finger, bringing a sappy smile to his face, "I hope so."

* * *

Kuroo left the store with a skip in his step and a box in his pocket. He wasn't sure when he'd propose to Kenma, he just knew he needed to do so soon. 

When he arrived home, the house was strangely quiet. They had moved into the old thing a couple years after Kenma's Youtube and professional gaming career took off. He ran a pretty successful channel, and owned some stocks in the market. Not to mention, he was also the CEO of his own company. All in all, Kenma was extremely successful and Kuroo was so damn proud of his boyfriend. 

"I'm home." he said as he toed off his shoes in the foyer. It was late in the evening and usually by this time, Kenma was in the living room waiting for him to arrive, game in hand. This time he was met with a dimly lit room and no sign of Kenma. 

He walked further into the house, maybe he was in their room taking a nap? Kuroo opened the door to their bedroom and on the bed there was a note. 

_ 'Get comfortable and meet me in the backyard' _ , it read. So Kuroo did just that. He changed into a pair of pants and a t-shirt, happy to be out of the slacks and dress shirt he wore to work. He put the ring in his pocket, because he wasn't sure if he'd need it that night, and wanted to be prepared.

He made his way outside to their backyard patio and he was met with candles leading to a table where his beloved sat. The area was dim thanks to the candles and Christmas lights that adorned every corner. The table in the center had dinnerware set up and light music filled the space. Kuroo was having a hard time processing what was happening. "Welcome." Kenma's quiet voice broke through his muddled thoughts. 

"Kenma." Kuroo began, "What's all this for?"

"Just wanted to do something special." Kenma shrugged like he hadn't just done the most romantic gesture imaginable. "Sit, while I bring out the food." 

"You cooked too?" 

"In your dreams, we're having takeout." 

"I knew this was too good to be true." 

"Shut up." 

"Make me." 

Kenma got up to head to their kitchen to get their food, but before that he stopped in front of Kuroo and pecked him square on the lips. "I'll make you regret that later." 

Kuroo gulped at what that meant, but Kenma was gone before he could ask. 

His boyfriend came back with takeout boxes and a bottle of cider. He refused for Kuroo to help serve their meal, so Kuroo watched as Kenma did everything. 

"Are you sure you don't need help?" 

"I'm fine." Kenma scrunched his nose as he tried to uncork the bottle of cider again, this time successfully. 

They ate their meal in peace, the music, more than their voices filling the space. Kuroo looked over at Kenma, who looked a little nervous and hid behind his hair. 

"Kenma," he said gently, "Tell me, what's all this for?" 

"Can't I be romantic sometimes?" Kenma looked up and snapped, before realizing his tone. "Sorry, I'm just. Nervous. Is all" 

Kuroo's eyes widened, he felt Kenma was nervous, but he wasn't sure why. "May I ask why?"

Kenma looked up and brushed the hair away from his face so Kuroo could see his eyes, and god were they beautiful; Kuroo melted at the sight of them. "I," Kenma paused. "I'm not good with words, but I know you're a total sap and like romantic gestures and you're everything to me, so I wanted to ask something important in a way you deserve to be asked." 

Kenma made his way to Kuroo, taking out something from his pants pocket and dropping to one knee. Kuroo's brain was working in overdrive but it was not fast enough to process what was happening. "Tetsurou, I've never been good with people and it's hard to interact with them, but it's so easy with you, it's so easy being in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you and only you, if you let me." 

Kuroo looked down at Kenma, how his eyes glistened with unshed tears and how vulnerable he was, waiting for his response. Kuroo was about to respond, when he remembered his own plan, he took the ring he had in his own pocket and presented it to Kenma, "Only if you'll marry me?" 

Kenma looked confused until it finally hit him that Kuroo was also proposing. 

Both their faces broke into smiles, before the patio was filled with their laughter. Leave it to them to be so in sync that they would propose at the same time. 

"So is that a yes?" Kuroo asked once their laughter died down. Kenma stood up and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. 

"Yes, I'll marry you," he said straddling Kuroo's lap, "I'll marry you as many times as you want." he leaned down to kiss him, "As long as I can stay with you for as long as you let me." 

"Sap." Kuroo smirked into the kiss. 

"Only for you." Kenma said deepening the kiss. 

Kuroo broke the kiss, "Then might as well stay with me forever, because I'm not ever letting go." 

Kenma cupped Kuroo's face with one hand, the other brushing his fringe to the side so he can fully see his boyfriend now fiancé's eyes, "I'd like that," he whispered, before kissing Kuroo once more, rings forgotten. 

**Step 7: Marry him**

"Are you nervous?" Bokuto asked, fixing Kuroo's bowtie.

"Absolutely." 

"Bro, you'll be fine, just think about your favorite thing." 

"My favorite thing  _ is _ Kenma, bro" 

"Oh, you're fucked then."

"Thanks." 

"Kou-chan, you're not helping the man." Oikawa said, coming to the rescue. "Look, you've caused him heart palpitations." 

It was the day of Kuroo's wedding and Kuroo was clearly not doing so well. He was nervous and unable to focus, because today was the day he'd marry the love of his life. 

"Everything okay in here?" Yaku entered the room with Kai behind him. 

"No," Kuroo admitted. 

"Well, you better not chicken out, or I'll kill you if you hurt Kenma." Yaku threatened. 

"I would never hurt him, I'm just. What if he changes his mind?" 

"Why would he change his mind?" Kai asked thoughtfully, "He loves you."

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know, I'm being silly aren't I?" 

"Full-blown stupid, actually." said Yaku, folding his arms over his chest. "You know Kenma most of all, and you know he would never attempt to hurt you. If he didn't want this, he wouldn't have asked for it in the first place." 

"Kuro-chan, take a couple deep breaths and go on out there and marry the love of your life." Kuroo did as Oikawa suggested, taking one, two, three deep breaths before getting ready to walk out onto the floor. 

They had chosen a small venue to have their ceremony and celebration, so they only invited their families and closest friends. Kuroo walked his way up to the altar with his four groomsmen in tow. He relaxed as he saw the faces of all his loved ones and then the music started. 

After Kenma's entourage entered the space, It was Kenma's turn to walk down the aisle with his father. He was wearing a white suit to contrast from Kuroo's black one. His hair was tied back into a small bun, with the rest of his hair resting on his shoulders. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and all the nervousness and second thoughts Kuroo had, disappeared as he made eye contact with him. 

"Hi," Kuroo grinned once Kenma was on the altar with him. 

"Hi," Kenma smiled back before grabbing one of Kuroo's hands to hold it in his own.

Kuroo was pleasantly surprised on how fast the ceremony went. Granted, he did spend most of his time looking and smiling at Kenma. He delivered his vows and tears streamed down his face when Kenma delivered his. When they were told to kiss, Kuroo didn't hesitate to tenderly cup Kenma's face in his hands and gently kissed him as the reception hall went wild with applause. 

The reception went just as fast, Kuroo felt like he was in a dream as he danced with Kenma and laughed with friends. He was exhausted by the time he went back home with his husband, but he was filled with happiness at the thought that he was going home with his husband, and that that husband was Kenma. 

"What are you thinking?" Kenma had asked as they were getting ready for bed, their night of passion becoming a night of cuddling instead. 

"You're my husband now." 

"And you're mine, funny how that works." 

Kuroo took Kenma's hand, kissing his wrist, "I'm so happy that it's you." 

"Sap." 

"You love me anyway." 

"I've thought about it and I want a divorce, actually." 

"You wouldn't." 

"You're right, I wouldn't." Kenma smiled as Kuroo leaned down to kiss him. 

"Let's go to bed." Kenma said after they separated, pulling Kuroo with him to bed.

"Yeah," Kuroo followed, because he would always follow Kenma to the ends of the earth if he had to, and he knew Kenma would do the same. But here they were together and that was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you for the read!! 
> 
> I'm over at [@wrenrouge](http://twitter.com/wrenrouge/) on twitter and [@wrenrouge](http://wrenrouge.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wanna holla at me.


End file.
